Rendezvous
by SailorStrut
Summary: She won't let Benny get away. Not this time. F!Courier/Benny.
1. Chapter 1

While no one could ever call Freeside a quiet city, it was subdued enough to give a young woman a chance to reflect. Leaning against a pile of debris near the north entrance to the Strip, she took another swig from her Nuka-Cola and thought of the people who had led her here. Doc Mitchell, who had patched her up. Sunny Smiles, who had been a teacher and a friend. The King, who lent her Rex and helped to clean up Freeside.

And Benny.

Oh, Benny. He had gotten away from her, ran off to make sure he'd never bother her again. After everything he'd done, everything he'd put her through, she simply wouldn't accept that. Not this time.

"Yes Man, Victor, good to see you. Looks like you got my package home safe," She says with a grin when she sees the two robots approaching, a figure walking in the middle of them. "Go ahead and head back to the Lucky 38, you deserve a rest."

"Of course, glad to have helped!" "You got it, partner!" The two said in unison, doing as she said and leaving the package for her to inspect.

Said package was looking around, trying to maintain his swagger but unable to hide the slight fear in his eyes. When he spoke, however, his voice was as smooth as always.

"Pussycat! Ain't this platinum? What's a girl like you need with a guy like me?"

For a moment she was silent, simply staring him down with that small, sickeningly sweet grin. "Well I needed to show you something, and you were just so far away. That wouldn't do. Come on into the Strip, I think you'll enjoy this."

She didn't need to unholster her pistol, or even turn around and add in an additional threat. She knew Benny would follow—he was one curious cat, and she could use that to her advantage.

Never breaking stride, she marched into the Lucky 38, taking Benny into the elevator and up to the penthouse. Earlier she hadn't been able to bring anyone else there, but a little reprogramming and her Securitrons didn't seem to mind. She hadn't studied science that hard for nothing. Finally turning around, she was pleased but not surprised to see Benny staring up at the large computer in barely concealed awe.

"So, what do you see? More precisely, tell me who you do _not _see."

There was only one answer to that. "Mr. House…wait, you—?"

"Killed him. I didn't feel like playing by his rules anymore. Caesar's Legion is completely insane, and the NCR doesn't care about the common people just trying to get by. So I figured I'd be a better ruler over Vegas than anyone else here.

"So that leads me to you, Benny. I haven't changed my mind and decided to kill you, don't worry. You're back in as head of the Chairmen, and I'm going to need you to help me out with big decision making here, especially when it comes to money—I don't think scavenging and selling everything I can spare gives me economic knowledge."

"After everything I did to you, you're doing this for me? What's the catch here, babydoll?" He couldn't keep his surprise out of his voice this time. He moved to fold his arms over his chest in contempt, but was stopped when she advanced quickly, pressing herself up against him, lips an inch from his.

"No catch. I want you to see what I've accomplished, how you were the catalyst to my greatness. You're the reason I've taken over New Vegas, your inability to shoot correctly. You couldn't even kill a helpless messenger. You met me in your room alone after only a little smooth talking, so eager to get some hey-hey that you ignored the fact I was after revenge. You let me hold you, and fell asleep without suspecting a thing. You're a terrible strategist, which is why I hold control and not you. You're powerless."

She slowly ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, eyes never leaving his. "Besides, I recall you offering me a second date. And I intend to cash in. So I was a little clingy and came running after you. I doubt you have any objections—you like that, don't you? You're attracted to power. If you thought Mr. House was a human, you'd be inside him faster than you can say 'blackjack'. But Mr. House is gone, sweetie, and now you have me."

In a blink of an eye she had pulled away from him and composed herself, though that mischievous look never left her eyes.

"Now, you can either head back to the casino and tell your boys the good news, or I can give you a tour. Perhaps we should start in the suites?"

She took off without waiting, not surprised in the least when she heard Benny's footsteps behind her. Struck with a realization, she laughed as she recalled an old childhood saying.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back."

"You are one crazy broad, you know that?"

Not slowing her stride, she chuckles as she replies, "Oh I know. Let me show you how crazy I can get, Ben-man."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm shocked—I wasn't expecting this many people to enjoy the story! Thank you all for your feedback and interest, and no worries, this will continue for at least a couple more chapters. I love feedback and am willing to entertain anything you guys come up with, so if you have an idea for the story, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in there! Also thinking of upping the rating to Mature for (optional) sexual content—yes or no?

* * *

Benny would later note that the suite being intact wasn't all that surprising, since they hadn't seen human habitation since the war. At the moment he was too busy trying to reason with his own brain. Supposedly his pussycat tracked him down and brought him back into power. Well, that was the story. In reality he was probably stark naked, tied to a chair and tripping off Jet while she hacked off his limbs one by one.

Nah, she wasn't _that _cruel. But there was still something wrong about the whole situation. Swank was easily trained, not to mention a sucker for a pretty gal—so why wasn't he in charge anymore? She had mentioned keeping him around to humiliate him, and possibly (_hopefully_) for sex. A typical move of a ruthless leader wanting to psychologically torment her enemies, and get off on their submission.

But that was just it. She _wasn't _ruthless. True, she was leading the Mojave Wasteland, but Benny knew it was only because there was no better option. The NCR was too militant, House was too manipulative, and the Legion paraded around with animal heads as a garment. Stylish, but not sane. She'd gone the only route she could to keep the people safe, even talking her way out of fighting with General Oliver and the Legate to minimize casualties. Admirable, but confusing.

She had a strategy, and he was involved. The only question was how.

"Well, here are the suites. Clean, organized, and updated thanks to this little baby," She grinned, patting a nearby terminal. "You want anything from here and just tell me, I've got the funds. So, how about I show you my room? I think you'll be surprised at just how comfy the beds are. Springy too."

"Not so fast, pussycat," Benny drawled, putting on his best 'suave' voice. "Got a couple of questions for you."

She had already opened the door and made it halfway into the room, but upon hearing that she turned around and shrugged. "I guess you can ask a couple. But come on in here already."

That was a start. Keeping his jacket firmly on, he stood against the wall and crossed his arms in anticipation, a crooked smile planted on his face. "Tell me about where you grew up. What happened before you came to the Mojave?"

She had been lounging in a seductive position on the bed before he asked this. When she processed the question, she let her elbows lock and she slumped backwards in a dramatic pose. "Are you kidding? Why do you care?"

"Just want to get to know you, honey."

"Let me guess." She easily mimicked Benny's drawl, though she clearly wasn't interested in sounding sexy. "You think I went through some tragic past, right? Kicked out of my home by the NCR? Slave of the Legion? Lost my parents at a young age thanks to a horrific accident involving duct tape and a bloatfly?"

Sitting up slowly, she scanned his face, her voice slowly returning back to normal. "My past doesn't matter. It's who I am now that counts. I came from the New Reno region. That's all I want to share right now."

_Right now. _He'd have to remember that. "One more thing—"

"Ask it, Benny. I know you want to."

"Why am I here? The real reason, honey babe."

It was quiet for a few moments, the courier nodding her head in slow-motion as she gathered her words. Finally, she spoke.

"I wasn't lying downstairs. I wanted you here for each and every one of those reasons. But, if I'm being honest with myself? I know you're a good person. A rash, horny, snake-in-the-grass, but a good person underneath all that. I wanted to give you a second chance. And I wanted to be able to watch that transformation."

Well. He hadn't been expecting that.

"_I shot you_."

She shot him an annoyed look, one that clearly asked, _are you still on about that? _"Yes. You shot me. And then you ran away without bothering to check if I was dead. Later, you left for the Strip without bothering to pay the Great Khans. Why was that, Benny-boy? Because I don't think it was because you're such a badass. I think it's because you hated having to shoot a defenseless person. I think it's because you were afraid of the Khan's wrath."

"You can think what you like." His expression never changed as his brown eyes flickered over her face. She seemed to enjoy that, and let out one of her sweet laughs.

"You're right. For all I know you're ready to shoot me in the head again and bugger off. But my instincts haven't steered me wrong yet. And maybe your hidden suspicions are right after all. Maybe there is something going on, something bigger than you realized."

She took full advantage of his surprise, leaning forward and placing her small hands on his back, pulling him forward and smirking when he landed right on top of her. Wasting no time, she pressed her mouth to his, letting her fingers snake around and pull at the buttons keeping his jacket fastened.

"Tell you what. You're a betting man, right? Every time you make me scream, I'll answer one of your questions. Is that fair?"

"Platinum," He responded against her neck, reveling in the friction of their hips pressed against each other.

"Then we'd better get started."


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, this chapter? Second half's a lemon. No plot information here, so you're not missing anything vital if you choose not to read. Next chapter should be up soon—the plot will start rolling, and other companions will make their entrance.  
And from now on, this story is rated M. Things should go as they were before, with maybe a little more swearing since Cass is entering the picture. Enjoy!  
-

Tongues fiercely entwined, hips mashed against each other. There was no tenderness in this, but you couldn't say there wasn't passion. It was only when the woman underneath him had slipped off his jacket that Benny came to his senses, quickly sitting up and looking down at her seriously.

"Wait a sec, baby. Where's the mutt you came in with last time? And that soldier? I'm not getting shot down right when I'm shooting into—"

"Shut up, Benny," The courier muttered, though not unkindly. "I sent everyone down to the lounge. We're the only two up here, promise."

"Not saying I don't trust you, Pussycat, but I'd feel better seeing that with my own two eyes." It was remarkable how quickly her mood went sour. With a small huff, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and crossed her arms, looking away until he had left her small room and gone to explore the rest of the suite. Even though he was still clad in his undershirt and pants, he felt naked, exposed; he didn't have a weapon on him, and there was always a possibility of an ambush. For once, he was powerless, and he hated the hell out of it.

Thankfully, it seemed she had been telling the truth—they were alone save for a couple of pool tables, refrigerators filled with whiskey, and a small collection of teddy bears. It could have easily belonged to anyone in the Lucky 38, but Benny held on to the idea that they belonged to the woman in the next room. Something sentimental like that could lead to learning more about her, and maybe even getting the upper-hand. Anything to gain a little control.

Deciding he'd had enough, he made his way back to her room, letting out a low whistle when he gazed upon the bed. Not a single scrap of clothing remained on her body, her hair a halo around the pillow and her legs already spread wide, ready for him.

"You satisfied that you're safe?"

"Satisfied with more than just that, babe." He quickly put on his 'suave' voice once again, but refrained from using a 'Tops' pun. He'd have to be a little more creative this time.

To his surprise, she didn't respond with the usual swooning or aroused sigh he elicited from most women. Instead, she let out a girlish giggle.

"Those undershirts look so ridiculous. Why do you even wear them—the Mojave is hot as hell! Just…take it off before I lose it, okay?"

Normally Benny would feel irritated—not to mention turned off—by that mocking. But with her, it was almost endearing. Well, not so much her words, but the giggle. It was sweet, innocent: something he wanted to violate.

Once the shirt was off, she cleared her throat. "First off, _damn_. Second. You aren't allowed to talk. If I hear 'nice charlies', I am getting out of this bed and grabbing my plasma rifle. Third—"

That was enough for him. If he was to reclaim any of his former dignity, now was the time.

Crushing his lips onto hers, he reveled in the soft gasp of surprise forced out of her mouth. Wasting no time, he nipped her bottom lip and shot his tongue into her mouth, wrestling hers into submission and slowly grinding into her.

Not about to be outdone, the courier wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed the heels of her feet into his back, forcing him closer. "Take off your pants."

That was one request he was happy to obey. Kicking both them and his boxers off as quickly as he could, he stayed arched above her, letting his tongue drag slowly down from her neck to the swell of her breasts.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She groaned eyes half-closed and hips wiggling towards his in vain. "Just stick it in me already."

"Say please." That got the response he wanted. Her eyes shot open and her lips curled upwards into a sneer.

"Excuse me? I will _not _just 'say please', dickweed. You'll fuck me and you'll fuck me—_oh_!" In the midst of her ranting, Benny had snaked her hand down to the apex between her legs and to her swollen clit, slowly rubbing in a circular motion.

"Hm? I don't think I caught that. Want to repeat that for me, honey?"

"Benny, I swear, quit it. I will strangle you with my bare hands." To his delight, her protests were getting weaker, her breathing becoming heavy and rapid as she unwittingly bucked into his hand. Before she could continue to threaten him, he gently slipped two of his fingers into her, pumping slowly and curling just enough to make her let out a soft scream.

"Already you have to answer one of my questions. And we're just getting started."

"Please." It came so quickly that Benny withdrew his fingers from her, gaping in surprise. There was no pleading, no desperate desire in her tone. It was just a simple request.

"I'm not going to play this game with you. You want me to say please? I'll say please." Her tone was so soft, so yielding that he gave in, slowly kissing the top of her right breast as he moved into her, letting out a soft groan of pleasure.

It was strange—the pace was slow but intense, nothing like the experience they had before. This wasn't mindless fucking; it was something strange, some uncharted territory that neither of them wanted to acknowledge. As both were reaching their peak, the courier slowly slid a hand behind Benny's neck, rubbing her thumb against the skin, coaxing him in an almost tender way. Not about to be outdone, he leaned forward, and whispered her first name into her ear.

That was enough for her, as she arched her back and let out a silent scream, gripping his neck tightly. He came only a second later, the feeling of her inner walls too much for him. His ears were roaring, his vision was hazy, and his mind repeated the same sentence over and over: You let her win again.

By the time he had recovered, she had slipped out from under him and made her way to the door, peeking her head out.

"Victor? Tell the others it'll be longer than I expected. We'll meet them down there for dinner." Finished with her message, she proceeded to shut the door, lock it, and turn to Benny with a smirk gracing her face.

"I'm not finished with you yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Most of this chapter is just filler, but the main plot point is revealed near the end. I'm currently working on a oneshot where the Courier and Benny escape The Fort, and hopefully that should be up within the week :)

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Benny. We need to have a little talk over dinner."

Get up? Talk? When had that all been decided? Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled over and looked in the face of the courier, who was already dressed and drinking a bottle of Nuka-Cola.

"I let you get a little beauty sleep, but man, do you sleep late or what? I took a nice bath, got into some new clothes and repaired a few of my weapons while you were snoozing away."

Taking a quick glance at her blue jacket and ripped black tights, Benny asked, "You're wearing a merc outfit?"

"Yep! I think I look like quite a charmer, don't you? Want a Nuka-Cola? I'd offer you a Sunset Sarsaparilla, but I'm not sure where they all went. There are a lot of boxes around here. Not that it matters, I don't drink it. I'm a Nuka-Cola girl. I grew up knowing about Nuka-Cola, drinking Nuka-Cola, and now I end up here and learn that Sunset Sarsaparilla is everywhere? No thanks."

There was probably a point to her rambling other than the one Benny picked up on, but his idea was all that mattered at the moment. He had to get moving, and fast. She had something on her mind, and when she had an idea, there was no stopping her.

Grabbing his jacket and pants, he methodically got dressed, aware of her eyes staring at him the entire time. When he finally did up the last button, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoy the view?"

"I think the two of us already went over this, right? You're fantastic in bed when you don't talk through it. Now come on already."

Excitement shone in her eyes as she grabbed Benny's hand, practically pulling him to the elevator. Whatever was going on, it had to be big.

"This area's the cocktail lounge. The main hangout really, other than the suites. C'mon, let me introduce you to everyone. You'll need to know them for what I've got in mind."

After dragging him to the table and making him sit down, she proceeded to all eight companions already sitting down. She certainly traveled with a colorful bunch, he knew that much.

The cyber-dog Rex was at her feet, munching on a Brahmin steak. She had brought him along both times Benny had seen her previously, and he vaguely recalled the dog belonging to the King originally. He had growled at Benny until the steak was produced, which he chose to focus his energy on instead.

Boone had accompanied the courier when they stormed The Fort, and had been the one to deliver the killing blow on Caesar. He was silent, offering only a nod to Benny.

Arcade wasn't as moody as Boone, nor as silent, but he had a similar air of mystery. He looked between Benny and the courier, clearly not happy, but not saying anything about it.

A nightkin among them wasn't surprising—his pussycat was a little odd, after all. Lily seemed to be struggling with Leo's opinion of Benny—who or what Leo was, Benny didn't want to know.

EDE didn't seem to have much opinion—either the courier had programmed him to be receptive, or he was supposed to be kind. It was a nice change of pace.

The ghoul Raul wasn't bad either. He gave a decently friendly greeting and went back to his dinner, clearly a little more open-minded than the rest of the group. Of course, it could be that he simply didn't care too much.

Cass, busy drinking a glass of whiskey, had plenty to say to Benny, nothing even remotely clean. The courier laughed and brushed it off, saying it was just Cass' way, but he made a mental note to stay clear of her.

Veronica was the last, and one of the nicer ones. She greeted him before proceeding to finish telling a joke to Cass, who followed it up with a dirty limerick.

Without bothering to even sit down, the courier walked to the front of the table, slamming her hands down. "Now, you all know that I don't ask for much. Only your loyalty and your companionship. I rule over Vegas—I'm obviously independent, and as Boone knows full well by now, I don't want any of you to help me with my scope. But I need to reach out to you now. I would like your help with something personal."

Turning to Benny, she takes a deep breath before calmly asking, "You knew everything about Mr. House's plan, right? Everything about all the couriers?"

After he nodded, her face lit up. "A man in Primm informed me that I wasn't the original courier for the Platinum Chip. Someone else was. Someone saw my name and refused to take the job. Not only that, I saw graffiti later near a caravan wreck. It mentioned me. You know who this person is, don't you? I need you to tell me who, and I need you to come with me to find him."

He seemed to consider it for a moment before grinning, crossing his arms. "You _need _me to tell you, hmm?"

"You heard me."

"I'll tell you…" He was going to enjoy watching the smile slip off her face. "….If you beg."

The room was silent—even Cass had ceased her chatter. "Excuse me?"

"Get on your knees and beg. I'll tell you then."

It was probably a foolish move, telling her that in front of her followers. And it was cruel—he was manipulative and cheap, but not necessarily cruel. But she had ruined everything, taken him down to nothing more than a pawn.

A small gasp escaped Veronica as she saw her fearless leader glare at Benny before slowly lowering herself down onto her knees.

"Help me with this. Please, you cheating bastard."

After seeing a surprised and somewhat pleased nod from Benny, she got up and stared at him intently for a moment before punching him square in the nose. "Fuck you," She murmured before storming out of the room, leaving Benny at the mercy of her squad.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man I'm updating! Apologize for the wait—laptop crashed, then I got distracted by another fic which should be posted here soon. That shouldn't happen again; I'm back to my weekly updates. And here we go.

* * *

"Where's the Anti-Material Rifle, Boone? I could have sworn I put it in the trunk near my bed."

"In the bathroom."

The courier blinked, mumbling something about cleaning out guns and made her way there, grabbing the weapon and slinging it onto her back, adding her .44 and a machete to her arsenal. Her pack was waiting by the elevator, filled to the brim with essentials, Nuka-Cola, and about five different outfits.

"I'm going to regret asking, but why do women need so many clothes?" Benny drawled, leaning by her pack with nothing but his suit and Maria.

"In case we run into different people. Got my Kings outfit for Freeside, reinforced leather for general traveling, lab coat if I have to look professional, a merc charmer outfit if I need to look somewhat threatening but mostly cute, wastelander clothes if I have to look helpless…"

"And you'll wear those stupid sunglasses with every outfit."

"Hey! They're not stupid, they're _authority _glasses. Says the man who looks like a chessboard."

"If you two are going to spend the whole trip fighting, can we just shoot him and get it over with?" Cass appeared from the other room, adding a few bottles of whiskey to the courier's pack. "Look at him! He couldn't shoot a bloatfly for fuck's sake!"

"He can handle himself," The courier said idly, zipping up her pack as Arcade snorted.

"Then why did you have to sleep with him?"

"Oh, such wit. Anyone else want to get some cheap shots in while they have the chance?"

"Not me boss," Raul mentioned, busy fiddling with his vaquero hat. Rex barked happily, though probably more at the sight of the ghoul's outfit than anything.

"We should get going." At least one person had their minds on the mission. "It's almost dusk."

"Thank you Boone. Veronica, Lily and ED-E should be able to hold down the fort here. Everyone else, let's move out."

Benny followed the courier slowly, not happy with taking orders but not about to object either. When she had stormed out earlier he had gotten a nice black eye courtesy of Cass, and the woman was still eyeing him with distrust. Best to play along for now, admire his pussycat's fine ass from behind.

"I see you watching me," She murmured lowly so only he could hear, and he chuckled in reply.

"Baby, with an 18-karat view like this, can you blame me?"

"You're really going to smooth talk me like nothing happened? You took advantage of me back there. Making a gal get to her knees isn't so classy." She sounded more curious than anything, a good sign.

"I like power, baby, and you took that away from me. You weren't expecting me to rebel in some way? And besides, last I checked you didn't mind dropping to your knees."

"If a Deathclaw comes at us I'm not saving you."

"See baby, this is where the problem lies. You wouldn't let that happen since you'd want to off me yourself. But you can't do it. And I can't shoot you again. It's a Mexican stand-off."

"Someone mention me?" Raul piped up, and the courier winced when she realized their quiet conversation had suddenly gotten quite loud.

"Let's just keep walking. We've got a long way to go to that pass."

Arcade was the one to voice what they all were thinking. "The pass is blocked, remember? All those signs about you, plus the crashed caravan might pose a problem. You should have brought Lily if you were planning to move all of that."

She didn't seem fazed in the least, shrugging her shoulders. "There are other ways to get around. Ever hear of climbing?"

Raul muttered something about being too old for some chica's crazy ideas but no one else spoke up as they left Freeside and headed into the desert. They hadn't made it far before the courier stopped them all, deciding to camp for the night.

"Boss, with all due respect, why didn't we just enjoy the comforts of our own beds and running water tonight instead of camping a few miles from it?"

"Because. I'm going to go check that abandoned farmhouse over there, see if it's safe. Just hang out here." And in a flash she was gone, Rex at her heels.

It didn't take much to convince Benny that standing near the other four travelers was not his best move. He chose to lean against a nearby rock and wait, not surprised to hear the courier's buddies talking about him.

"She's insane for trusting him. What's going to stop him from shooting us all in our sleep?"

"Cass, she'll put someone on guard. He's not exactly a saint, but she must have a reason for bringing him along."

"She'll shoot him when she's done with him. He used her. She uses him."

"Why so hard on him? He's just a kid, kids do stupid things sometimes. Maybe the boss'll be a good influence."

"He's not a kid. He's a grown man who fucks everyone else over. He's better off with a bullet in his head."

"I was wild as a kid too, should I be shot for that? Not sure the boss'll like hearing you say things like that."

"Cass, Raul, quit it. Boone, no one's using anyone. We barely know anything about him, don't you think it's a little early to judge?"

"Arcade's right." A fifth voice joined the conversation, a bark accompanying her. Looks like the farmhouse was safe after all. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing. No one's going on watch—it's nearly deserted out here. Benny will sleep with me; if he moves even a little bit, I'll know about it. Now come on, let's see if we can't get a nice meal of Cram and Fancy Lads in." She let her other companions go first, then turned to Benny.

"You stood up for me." It wasn't a question. The courier simply smiled in return.

"Don't get a big head. I'm still keeping an eye on you. Both eyes, actually."

"If you turn around, I can do the same to you."

Laughing, she obliged, heading to the farmhouse. Tomorrow they'd reach the pass, and whatever secrets lay beyond.


	6. Chapter 6

He had never been a deep sleeper. It probably went back to when he was sleeping in a tent with four other men, afraid a Giant Radscorpion would wander into camp during their slumber. Usually when he snorted awake, there was nothing to be seen, unless Yes Man had moved something during the night. This time when he shot his eyes open, he saw the courier slipping off the mattress, grab something from her bag and head to the door.

Normally he wouldn't go after a broad when she walked away, but this was a special case with one special broad. Glancing around to make sure no one else was awake, he silently followed her out the door. She was on the stoop, a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Want one?" She offered, not looking surprised to see him there. He sat down next to her, nodding and taking the pack.

"Didn't know you smoked."

That brought a soft laugh. "Kept finding the packs everywhere. It helps with the stress." A lighter flicked, and Benny couldn't help but frown.

"Is…is that mine?"

She glanced at it, then back to him. "Jessup told me to shove it up your ass when I met you. No offense, but I think I'll pass." It was thrown back to him, the unlit cigarette still hanging from her mouth.

Leaning forward, he lit her stick than his, feeling strange at the contact. It was such a soft gesture, a sweet one. It was foreign, and he found himself craving more.

Whether or not she had noticed, she kept quiet and simply took a long drag, staring at the stars. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Benny spoke.

"You know, you still owe me answers for that little bet earlier."

"I knew I should have set the limit to five. Go ahead, ask your questions." The courier clearly didn't mind, turning to him with a grin.

He had to be careful about this. She was withdrawn and intelligent, a dangerous mix. Maybe the personal questions could wait.

"When you find whoever this other courier was, what are you going to do?" That was a safe bet. She was expecting it, and it would be asked at some point anyway.

"I don't know," She said softly, tugging absent-mindedly at her shirt. "I want answers any way I can get them. I'd rather solve things peacefully, but judging from the graffiti all over the caravan, I don't think that's going to happen." The cigarette was stubbed out, and another one lit.

"Why do they hate you?" He found himself almost angry at the thought. She was such a sweet woman, one who cared for the people. She was willing to give _him_, of all people, a second chance. The idea that someone hated her that much was painful; it was…he didn't even know how to describe it.

"I have no idea," She muttered, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face. "We'll talk about it when we get there, okay? Not before. Go ahead, ask another question."

It was out before he could stop it. "When we get back to the Strip, I'll make a real nice setup in the Courtyard. Lights, fancy dinner, the works, you dig? Feel like joining me?"

Her pretty little lips parted in confusion, an eyebrow raised. "Did….did you just use up one of your questions to ask me on a date? A romantic date?"

"And what if I just did, Pussycat? I did say I owed you in that letter after all."

That got another laugh, though this one was nervous. "I don't get it. We spend all our time torturing each other when we're not having sex. I had my team beat you after you made me beg. And you want to wine and dine me?"

"I'm an old-fashioned cat, baby, what can I say?" He didn't mention that this was unusual for him, that he never pursued relationships. Besides the fact that he spent most of his time working, he was picky when it came to women. And this little courier had everything he wanted. She challenged him, pushed him to the edge—and it felt fantastic.

The woman stubbed her second cigarette out and turned her body to him, looking thoughtful. "I know I'm not the best when it comes to sharing thoughts and emotions, but you don't have to do this to get me to open up. I will do it eventually; I just want a little time."

"Not changing my mind. You in or out?" Despite his best efforts, he felt anxious. It eased when she gave him a soft smile, and nodded.

"All right, you win. It's a date. Now, my turn to ask you a question. Just how comfortable is that suit? It has to be, since you slept in it." She ran her hand over his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You wouldn't believe, baby."

"Oh really? Lemme see if I can believe." When she rested her head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in place. They sat like that for a while, smoking and staring at the stars, both with the same thought in mind.

_This is so wrong…but it feels right._


	7. Chapter 7

Lovely readers: thank you all so much for your interest and input! I've never written a multi-chaptered fic before so I had a little trouble deciding where to go from here, but I have everything mapped out by now. This will not be abandoned, I promise! We've still got some ways to go!

* * *

"You know _sweetheart_, we could be there by now if you actually moved that pretty little ass of yours."

"Oh shut up and hand me another bobby pin, would you? I broke this one." Here they were, a ragtag group of survivors in the middle of the Mojave desert, at yet another abandoned gas station because their fearless leader had a serious case of kleptomania. She was currently attempting to pick a safe, despite the fact that they were already loaded down with too much miscellaneous junk.

"I hate agreeing with Checkers over here, but he has a point," Cass groaned, tilting her hat upward. "We already have enough shit and not enough food."

"Well did anyone stop to think that maybe there'd be a box of Cram or some Fancy Lads hidden away in here? You didn't, did you? Shut up and let me do this." A couple of careful twists later, she let out a happy 'aha!' and opened the safe, smile falling when she saw what was inside it.

"So, what did you come up with?" Arcade's voice drifted in, more amused than anything.

"Thirty energy cells and some pre-war money." There was a collective group groan, though Raul held a bit of a smirk. After spending the most time following this crazy woman around the Wastes, he had learned never to get your hopes up.

The courier didn't seem to let that disappointing cache bother her. Flipping her authority glasses back on, she strode out in the sunlight, her little group following. "Good news everyone! We're actually pretty close to New Reno, our final destination. Should only take another hour or so, and we're just heading north on this road. Easy."

"You're aware things'll be difficult just because you said that, right?" Boone muttered, though he didn't seem fazed. In fact, by the way he adjusted his beret, he seemed eager to take on whatever was in sight. Benny, however, was less enthusiastic.

"If I get jumped by a Deathclaw I'm placing the blame square on you." He smiled when he saw her roll her eyes, making sure all of her guns were fully loaded.

"There aren't any Deathclaws out here, don't worry. If you get bit by a mole rat, feel free to tell me off." She wandered ahead, laughing as he replied, "Those teeth are sharp!"

The sun beat down on all six in the group, with Rex being the only one to keep up the chatter. He barked incessantly at rocks, catci, and whatever else passed them. In retrospect that was what got them into trouble.

While she could usually spot them a mile away, the courier was too sluggish, too tuned out to Rex's barking to back out of the group of Cazadores they had stumbled upon. All five quickly grabbed their guns, Rex lunging at the nearest one he could take out.

Benny, for all his talk about his life as a tribal, realized he was quite slow on the uptake as he drew Maria and shot, aiming for the wings. Seven years of comfy living on the Strip had slowed him down further than he expected—but then that might have just been the Cazadores. He could never hit these crazy bastards.

It was a quick fight—barely a skirmish. At first Benny attributed that to the fact that there were six capable fighters on the team, but those mutated bugs were difficult to take down even when outnumbered. But the loud bang and scattered dust around him proved otherwise.

He figured it was Boone. Tough guy like that must love to throw explosives around. Yet the man seemed as confused as he was, looking around for the source. Rex found it first, lapping at the courier's leg, which was bleeding lightly as the woman tried to wrap a bandanna around the wound.

He had seen many people bleed in his lifetime. He had even been the direct cause for some of it. But seeing her like that didn't seem right—she was weak, vulnerable, _normal._ That thought caused him to rush over to her a bit quicker than necessary, pulling away the bandana to inspect the damage.

"Hey, Arcade!" This was the first time Benny had called any of her companions by name, though he didn't realize it. "Toss me a stimpak, will ya?"

"We're out." The doctor replied, searching his pack to double-check. The courier looked less than amused, grabbing the bandana back and tying it snugly.

"That's why I threw the dynamite. I knew we were out of stimapaks and thought ending the battle quickly was the best way. So I'm not so skilled in explosives; it didn't do much harm." She blinked twice at the end of her small speech, realizing Benny wasn't listening to her. "What are you—"

"You got jabbed." She followed his gaze over to the Cazadores, then back to him.

"No big deal. I'll grab some antivenom when we get to Reno, we're almost there anyway."

"And you're going to exhaust yourself before we get there. C'mon." He gently scooped her up bridal style, holding her there for about three seconds before she hit his chest _hard._

"No. I am the leader of New-fucking-Vegas. The only time you're allowed to carry me is when I've stopped breathing and my body's cold. Now put me down." She didn't give him much of a choice, practically leaping out of his arms and wincing when she landed on her injured leg.

Usually he would just pick that broad right back up, but he wasn't about to embarrass her in front of her friends. New Reno seemed pretty close anyway; she could take care of herself that far.

And she did, keeping her head held high as they entered the city, ignoring the many confused looks they were getting. To Benny's amusement, most of those looks were directed at Rex, not the shambling group of humans he was trotting besides.

The courier led them to a clinic Benny had never heard of—must have just opened up—and headed inside, sitting herself down and having her usual brief discussion with the local doctor.

"I'll take all the stimpaks you've got. Money isn't an issue. And a couple things of anti-venom would be nice too." After guzzling the first one he gave her she stuffed the second one in her bag, following suit with the stimpaks. When finished, she addressed her team.

"All right. It's mid-afternoon, so things should be a little lazy right now. I think we should split up and meet over at the Shark Club at seven. Boone, I'd like you to go chat with some other NCR operatives, see if anyone knows anything about the guy I'm after. Cass, hit the bars. See if there's any loose lips to exploit. Raul, you know how to handle the streets. See if any of our less fortunate patrons hold any information. Take Rex with you just in case. And Benny?"

He watched as she turned to him, flashing him one of_ those_ smiles. She had a plan. "You're with me."


	8. Author's Note

My dear readers,

After looking over this piece of work in detail, I've realized the quality of my writing has gone down significantly over the last few chapters. In an attempt to rectify this, I'm going to place this on hold for a little while to let myself gather my bearings; hopefully this will lead to better chapters. _I am not cancelling this fic_, just delaying it for a little while. After a couple of oneshots and editing, I'll hopefully be back on track.

All of the support you've shown is astounding; I'm still overwhelmed by the interest and praise. If you have any suggestions or questions (or just feel like yelling at me for this) feel free to send me a PM or leave a comment. Thank you again, and hopefully this will be back up and running soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter to ease back into the story. I missed this.

* * *

The courier was used to stares. Walking through a small town in power armour, accompanied by a cyborg dog carrying a deathclaw hand tended to elict some strange looks. Yet none of them compared to the stare Benny was giving her with his eyebrows.

Not his eyes, his eyebrows. One was arched almost comically high, no doubt a reflection of its owner's lofty ego.

"Alright, I'll bite," She sighed, unable to keep a straight face much longer. "What on earth are you so smug about?"

The casual drawl she hated so much fell from his lips like honey. "The loving leader of her team forgot someone."

Oh. So he was out to prove he was a better leader than her. Why had she believed he had given up so easily? "I didn't forget anyone. Arcade's busy."

"Busy?" Glancing behind him, he jerked his head towards the blond, who was in an intense discussion with the doctor. "He's running his mouth."

"And? Maybe he'll uncover something useful. Besides, the doctor's kind of cute. Maybe Arcade thinks so too." While it was more an afterthought than anything, it had the required effect on Benny as they exited the building, taking to the streets.

"So now you're a matchmaker too? Is there nothing you can't do?" He didn't sound sour; it was more of an exasperated tone, which set the normally calm woman off.

"I'm an awful fighter. Sure, I'm a gunslinger, hurrah, but take away my revolver and hand me a flamethrower or baseball bat, and I'm lost. I always make noise, even when I'm trying to be quiet. I have some of the worst luck possible, even ignoring the whole 'being shot in the head' thing. And now I feel like I have to prove myself to a snake in the grass whose idea of fashion is to wear a checkerboard on his torso! Why did I even spare you?" She huffed and crossed her arms, pointedly staring straight ahead.

Deciding to bite back the comment that yes, it was _supossed_ to be a checkerboard, he instead softened his look. Truth be told, they were both smart-asses; unless someone curbed this argument, it could go on for the rest of the day. And he was a classy cat.

"You keep me around because you just can't get enough of this sugar," He grinned, making sure to seem extra-cheesy, and it had the desired result. The courier chuckled, the little raincloud above her head evaporating.

"Oh, that's right. Out of pity."

"That hurt right here, baby." Jutting a finger at his chest, she rolled her eyes, fiddling with her Pip-Boy.

"New Reno's alright and all, but the one thing that gets me is the music. I miss my Dean Martin."

"You dig him too?" Deep down he already knew. She already had good taste in food, wine, and men. Music was just a bonus.

Her hair fluttered around her face as she shook her head, letting out that rich chuckle once again. By the end of the day, he would make it a full blown laugh. "What do you think I listened to? The Ink Spots? Come on." A bright smile emerged as saxaphones were suddenly audible. The volume fluctuated every time she moved her arm, and there was some static, but it was Dean all right, and it was the bee's knees.

"Think fast!" The courier informed him, and for a moment he could have sworn the world was slowing down.

_This was all just a ploy to get me alone, she's actually going to kill me this time, I'm going to die on the streets of New Reno with the wind in my face and her scent all over me-_

He did feel a powerful force come at him, but not in bullet form. Nor as a giant makeshift sword. Instead there was a warm body against his, a hand on his hip and shoulder and an bright smile in front of him.

"Let's see how well Mr. House taught his little lackeys, hmm?" And she was off, leading him through the streets, dancing with him.

Benny wasn't exactly a master of rhythm but he moved in time to the song, making sure to twirl her from time to time. The little courier wasn't exactly an expert at dancing, but she moved eagerly and laughed every time he spun her. Her giggles were infectious, and for the first time in years, he felt himself truly laughing. No malice, no nerves, no stress. Just happiness at a simple dance with a crazy broad.

The music stopped, and he held her close against him, ignoring the other people on the street who were now taking care to avoid them. She was the important thing in this moment, her flushed face and soft pants.

"Do you ever wonder if I'm going to kill you?"

Mood killer. He knew it, but it had just flown out. Face never changing, still breathless, the courier nodded.

"All the time. Whatever relationship this is, it's unhealthy.'

"No complaints on this end." With that red face, deep breathing and talk of danger he wanted nothing more than to drag her into that alleyway, steal a kiss and show her a couple of _real _moves. Taking her hand, he started to lead her over there, only to face resistance.

"Turn around! I know him!" She hissed, pointing to a man in a long trenchcoat, a shady hat over his face. How she could recognize him in that he didn't know, but she was staring intently, not even blinking.

"We need to talk to him. Now. Come on." She tugged him forward, walking briskly to the other street where the man had just crossed. She was far from stealthy however, and he quickly saw the two, a flash of blue eyes visible before he broke out into a run.

Never once letting go of his hand, the courier dragged Benny along, rushing towards the man, and answers.


	10. Chapter 10

So, looks like my hiatus went on longer than I thought. But it's over now, and we are getting back to the Benny/Courier lovings! This fic should be wrapped up soon, since I know where this is going, but I love the dynamic too much to end it; there may be a sequel or more oneshots coming, depending on which you lovely readers would prefer.

I should add that I've played Neverwinter Nights 2 recently, and fell in love with Bishop's Chatoic Evil outlook; you're either predator or prey, and you can't let morals or feelings stop you if you want to be on the winning team. Dark haired scoundrels looking out for their own selfish desires...I'm sensing a theme here.

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead."

Here he was, ankle deep in a puddle of muck in the middle of an alleyway in _New Reno _of all places, watching the woman who stole his plans and dreams tear another man's trenchcoat away, and all he could do was watch blindly and wonder what the _hell_ she-

"Benny. Stop running your thoughts and back me up." The courier snapped, brandishing that .44 that she was so proud of. It was a sad sight compared to Maria, but then, weren't most weapons? Removing his baby from its holster, he aimed it at the gentleman's forehead, not asking why they were threatening a clearly unarmed man. He wasn't the one running the show, after all; the crazy woman in front of him was.

"Did you not hear me, Dave? You're supposed to be dead. So how is it that you're standing-well, half-slouching, really-right in front of me?"

The man-Dave-looked up, past the courier and to Benny, a smile plastered on his face that the tribal head knew well. It didn't matter if he lived or died, as he was just a small cog that had long been removed from the big wheel. Of course, it didn't mean he forgot just how those gears turned.

Never once staring at his interrogator, Dave spoke. "Why would Bishop murder one of his most trusted advisors, even to set you up? That wasn't me on the ground; not that you would know, since you never got a good look. You're lucky Mister Bishop didn't have you killed on the spot."

"The Ben-man is confused. Pussycat, what's this fink talking about?" Oh, the look on her face was priceless. Wide-eyes, slightly open mouth, a pink sliver of tongue darting out to wet those nervous lips. She could have just been startled to remember she had company, so wrapped up in this man from the past.

Or she was hiding something.

"Why don't you tell your man what you tried to do?" Dave practically purred, leaning forward and locking eyes with her for the first time, brandishing a crooked smile. "To think that one of Mister Bishop's own bodyguards-"

"_Bodyguard_?" Benny's over-active eyebrow arched once again, and the courier rolled her eyes.

"An actual bodyguard. The kind that shoots stuff."

"Your little friend here tried to seize power in New Reno, the same way she did in New Vegas. Only with very different results." That crooked grin returned, and the man from the courier's past continued to speak. "Mister Bishop found out, of course, and set her up. Pinned her for my murder, destroyed her reputation and, for some strange reason, let her live. She left town soon after, probably taking some insignificant job to keep attention off her."

"A courier."

"A courier would work fine indeed. Always on the move, and it's easy to stay anonymous. No one asks for any papers, right? Is your friend right, Vivian? Did you go by Courier Six? We know you did, ever since one kid ran back and said he saw your name on a job he was going to take in Primm. And Mister Bishop put out the hunt for you. Maybe because he regretted sparing you. Maybe he was bored. I'm out of the loop, have been for years, but I know you'll pay for what you-"

A loud bang echoed, and Dave's speech was cut short as the left side of his face was removed. The courier simply stared at the barrel of her smoking .44 for a moment, before turning back to Benny.

"Your name isn't Vivian," He commented, looking at the bloody mess of a man who had been speaking less than thirty seconds before. She had shot him in the head, so how did the rest of him explode? What kind of modded bullets did she use?

"I know. You think _Dave_ would know my name? He wasn't as close to Bishop as he liked to think. Not that I told him my name anyway. He picked out names for us. He thought of me as vivacious, hence 'Vivian'." She fell silent for a moment. "You didn't believe what he said, right? I didn't try to take over anything; the casino was failing due to corruption and they needed a scapegoat."

Swank had once told him to always believe a broad's version of a story over a man's. It had nothing to do with who was actually right, but how much tail you could get out of it. In a way, his buddy had a point.

"You're both lying. And telling the truth," He shrugged, holstering Maria and turning his cool gaze towards the woman in front of him. "You know, my dick is a foot long."

The sudden change in conversation paired with the contrast to his usual eloquent speech made the courier gasp, then double over with laughter. He waited patiently for her to regain herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I have no clue where that came from but you should know better than to lie about something I've already seen."

"Same to you," He countered simply, evaluating her confused frown. "I've seen you run Vegas. Heard how you talk about _your _city. Don't try to bat your eyes and claim you're an innocent little mole rat. I know better, baby." His smug smile faltered when he saw an identical one creep up on her face.

"From what I've read in old pre-war books, the term is _innocent little lamb_. I look nothing like a mole rat. Second, you're right. Dave was lying, there's no doubt there, but I was maybe a little less than innocent. Not that you mind," She mused, sidling up next to him and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I got my answer. I don't think going after Bishop is a good idea, and frankly, I don't care. If his followers want to come get me, they can. But they'd be risking war with Vegas, and frankly, I'd like to see them try to stand up to Yes Man."

"Actually, I meant about the dead body all around us. Since it is the middle of the day, and that bang wasn't exactly quiet."

She blinked, grabbing his hand. "We split. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

"You gave up."

The courier glanced at Raul from across the table, arching an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that, my irradiated friend?"

The ghoul shrugged, sending a quick smile over to her. "We're sitting in your cozy little casino instead of storming Bishop's. I'm just surprised at you."

"What, you miss the action?" She joined in with his laughter, though she adopted a somber tone when she continued. "I could have gone in and blasted Bishop straight to hell, but what would that accomplish? I'd plunge an entire city into chaos for revenge that, honestly, I don't even want. So I'm Courier Six. If he wants me dead, he can come after me and deal with the Securitrons. Or we can sit back, run our respective cities, and let this go. Neither of us has anything to gain from attacking the other."

"Neither of _you _do." He pointed out, matching her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone else were to start something? Manipulate, deceive, pit the two of you against each other?"

She was quiet for a moment, considering Raul's words. "But in order to do that, they would have to know about the history between myself and Bishop. I only ever told you guys, and I know none of you would turn on me."

"None of us?"

"No, none of…" Eyes wide in realization, she cursed her own terrible judgment. She had let him come with her, told him her secrets, and trusted him. Sometimes she forgot she was playing a high stakes game, and let her opponent see her cards. This time, the mistake wasn't just embarrassing—it could be fatal.

"You."

Benny turned towards the entrance to Tops, coolly staring down the woman who had stormed through the door. He had seen the courier angry before, but this wasn't quite the same. Her eyes seemed to bore into his, her stance aggressive, yet her words were slow and soft.

"You didn't send any information to Mister Bishop, did you? Let me remind you that lying to me is a very, very bad idea."

"And with that attitude, I'd say telling you the truth is just as bad," He retorted, taking pleasure in the way her teeth ground together at his answer.

"Shut up." She marched towards him, slow and purposeful. "Do I have some sort of unhealthy, misplaced affection for you? Perhaps. But that is _not_ why I brought you back to New Vegas. I brought you here to see how badly you screwed up, to watch as I accomplished everything you wished you could. I survived two point-blank shots to the head. Take your chances, and see what happens this time."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Without further explaining what he meant, he turned away, allowing a confident grin to eclipse his face as he walked off.

It wouldn't hurt to keep her guessing for a while—wasn't that what power was all about?

* * *

So this is it, folks! Thank you so much for your constant support and critique, and thank you for reading! I haven't yet decided on my next project-another Fallout fic, a sequel, or something Mass Effect related-and I am more than happy to take suggestions. Thanks again, and happy reading!


End file.
